


Experimenting

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Blitzen is intersex, Bondage, Condoms, Deaf Character, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, first time bdsm, no one in fanfics uses condoms and it stress me out sometimes, oh boy this is absolutely the kinkiest thing every written for this ship, thats my headcannon and I'll die on it, they both have some bad self-esteem issues, this came out both longer and fluffier then planned, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: During a battle with a monster, Blitzen gets a little tangled up, and Hearthstone has a realization about himself





	Experimenting

Hearthstone usually didn't mind spiders. A little creepy looking but he never understood people who would scream at the mere sight of one. But not today, today he completely understood that reaction. Then again, spiders usually weren't the size of cars with fangs like daggers that dripped acid green venom. Oh, the joys of almost everyone you know being demigods. Monsters were constantly jumping out of nowhere to pick a fight with one of them. This time the beast had ambushed them while he and Blitzen were hanging out with Magnus, lunging out at them from a narrow alleyway. It caught his dwarf around the ankle with a glob of sticky thread before dragging Blitz back with it, who swore loudly as he vanished into the alley. Magnus grabbed the rune around his neck, summing his sword Jack, pretty used to this kind of thing by now too

"Get Blitz, I've got the spider"

That was all that needed to be said before they charged in.  
The spider had a whole nest set up in the dark shadows, thick white webs covering the walls. Before now it seemed to have only caught a few pigeons and rats, which was somewhat of a relief. Made it seem like a poor hunter. But then again, what did that make them getting startled by it? Those thoughts quickly were forgotten when Hearth spotted the spider again. It had a struggling Blitzen pinned to a web covered wall with two of its legs, the rest spinning webs to bind him. He felt a burst of protective rage, thinking about which rune would kill the monster most painfully, but then remembered himself. Focus, leave the spider to Magnus. His job was to get his dwarf free. Magnus slashed the spider across the back, black blood spraying as it faltered and spun around, hissing with rage. It stepped away from Blitzen, leaving him bound but not completely wrapped in webs. Now it was distracted Hearthstone took a step back before going into a running leap, sliding right under the monster like a baseball player sliding home. The spider twisted to snap at him but was quickly busied again when Magnus sliced one of its legs clean off. It turned back to fight him as Hearthstone popped up on the other side of it right in front of Blitzen.

A quick glance assured Hearth he hadn't been hurt just a bit roughed up, so he smirked at him and gave a slight wave in a teasing greeting. He couldn't help but pick on him a bit for getting grabbed by such a weak monster.

  
  
"Hi Hearth. You think this is gonna stain?"

Blitzen returned his greeting with grumbled annoyance as the elf stepped closer to free him. Hearthstone did not think it would stain, it was only cobwebs no matter how big they were, but he brought a hand to his chin as he made a show of looking Blitzen over. His clothing was a bit rumpled from being dragged, the buttons of his vest having all popped off and one or two of the dress shirt's underneath were missing too, exposing the dwarf's collarbones and a bit of his chest. His arms were pulled above his head, fists clenched from struggling, and his legs were spread just a bit. Loops of webbing had him bound to the wall leaving him completely and totally immobile. Around his arms and legs, even one around his neck. And Hearth couldn't help but notice the way the webs tightened around Blitzen and really accentuated his curves. He swallowed drily as a ball of lust settled in his stomach. Oh. Oh, this was new. He'd seen this once, in a porno. But he hadn't had nearly the same reaction. Then again, that had been a very different context. He'd been trying to imagine himself being tied up and well... He hadn't ended up being able to finish that masturbation session. To him being tied up seemed scary, a loss of control, and he'd had no control over his life one too many times. But seeing Blitzen tied up? Now he saw the appeal. And it was giving him some very very bad thoughts and urges.

"...arth... Hearthstone!"

Hearth blinked and shook his head as he realized Blitzen was talking to him. He'd gotten a little lost in admiring his bound boyfriend and his own thoughts, in the middle of a battle. Oops. Green blush crept all the way from his face to the tips of his ears

"What're you doing?"

_"Sorry, spaced out"_

He signed back quickly as he started to cut Blitzen free, who was looking at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"What was- Look out!"

Before Blitzen could ask any questions he was pushing Hearthstone out of the way, the spider slamming into the way next to them. And just like that, they were fighting, the moment passed. Hearthstone wasn't going to be forgetting about it anytime soon but prayed Blitzen would. He really didn't want to have to explain why he got distracted. But of course, fate was never that nice to him.

It was only a few hours later after the spider was dead and they'd said their goodbyes to Magnus, that it caught up to him. They returned to their little apartment above Blitzen's shop, and Hearth was thinking he was out of the woods. The little moment had surely been forgotten and then could just go to bed without ever talking about it again. But then Blitz grabbed his shoulder, that confused but curious look on his face again, and his heart sank

"Hey seriously, what was with that-"

He made a vague gesture

"-earlier?"

Hearthstone shifted a bit nervously. He never was sure the right way to talk about stuff like this. It was awkward and uncomfortable, he'd so much rather just do it. Expect things like this weren't just things you could do without talking about it first. When Hearth wanted to have sex he could just kiss Blitzen and start getting handsy, if he was interested he'd return the touching and if not it usually dissolved to cuddling. But even though he was pretty inexperienced with the doing he'd read enough about kinky things to know rules had to laid out first to do it safely, and he did not know how Blitzen would handle a conversation like that. Their time in the bedroom had always been very soft. His dwarf liked to whisper sweet nothings and cover him with kisses. Hearth doubted his doting boyfriend would like the idea that the elf had fantasies of tying him up and teasing him to tears. He felt dirty. He loved Blitzen, so much, so why did he want to do bad things to him? Sure he'd seen porn of stuff like that but it still feels wrong. Hearthstone was snapped out of it by a familiar work-worn hand cupping his cheek.

"Hearth what's wrong? You're worrying me"

Blitzen asked him. Great, now he was worrying him. Stupid Hearthstone, stupid. Couldn't have just kept his dirty thoughts under control.

"Stop that"

The dwarf huffed

"I dunno what's got you so worked up but I know that look on your face. You're spirling and overthinking shit again"

  
  
He scolded lightly as he put his other hand on Hearth's face too, smushing his cheeks a bit

"Will you just talk to me? You know you can tell me anything"

_"And you know I don't talk"_

The elf replied dryly, earning himself an unimpressed look, but decided to spill. Even if his brain liked to tell him otherwise he knew in his heart Blitzen could never hate him. Might be grossed out but wouldn't, couldn't, hate him... Hopefully.

_"Its... Well.... I don't think you'll like it"_

Blitzen just stubbornly crossed his arms

"Try me"

Hearthstone flexed his hands for a moment as he thought carefully about how to explain it before signing

_"You... You just looked good. Like that"_

Blitz raised his eyebrows

"Like what? Tied up?"

The rune-caster blushed with a scowl as his ears flicked back. Damn his dwarf, blunt and to the point like always. He nodded before quickly signing

_"Sorry"_

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for you?"

Blitzen answered with a very confused look. Hearthstone's scowl deepened a bit, now feeling confused himself

_"What do you mean, what for? It's not- I shouldn't feel that way"_

He replied with frustration. Blitz rolled his eyes and muttered something too fast for him to catch

_"What?"_

"I said, how are you so smart but still stupid"

Hearth pouted at him, that clearing up nothing

_"You're stupid"_

He signed before poking his boyfriend in the chest

"No, you're stupid, feeling guilty just because you've got a kink"

Blitzen huffed as he returned the poke, the elf turning a deeper shade of green at the accusation

_"I do not!"_

"Oh yeah? So you don't want to try it? Because I'm down for it"

That stopped Hearthstone in his tracks, blinking at him

_"You are?"_

Now it was the dwarf's turn to blush

"Well yeah, I mean... I've got my own... Interests. You've just never mentioned them before, and I... I didn't want to push it"

Blitzen explained. Oh. That made.... too much sense. Suddenly Hearthstone did feel pretty stupid. It had taken them a while just to get a vanilla sex life started. For a long time, his sex drive had been unpredictable, all wrapped up in his mental trauma. There'd been a lot of false starts thanks to that. Where they'd tired to do something, but then he'd get overwhelmed or his self-hate would take over and they'd had to stop. Of course Blitzen had been so gentle, he hadn't wanted to ruin what they had going. And he hadn't brought up trying anything else for the exact same reason.... For the third time today Hearthstone found himself being pulled out of his thoughts, this time a bit more literally by Blitz tugging on his jacket, guiding him to the couch.

"You're so out of it today"

The dwarf muttered worriedly as he got Hearthstone to sit down, cuddling up to his side like he always did when the elf needed grounding

"Look we don't have to try it if you don't want to, but I don't want it to be because you think I wouldn't be interested, and I definitely don't want it to be because you feel like it's bad or wrong"

He added after a moment when he was sure Hearth was no longer caught up in his own head. Hearthstone ducked his head, feeling his eyes water. Damn him. Blitzen was much too good for him, but he was sure he couldn't live without him at this point. He had to really consider that offer though, thrumming his fingers against the armrest of the couch. Did he want to or was this just a passing fancy? Then he thought about how good Blitzen had looked, the things he wanted to do to the dwarf seeing him helpless like that.

_"I would. I would like to I just... I don't know much about this kind of stuff"_

He finally decided

_"I mean, I've seen it before in-"_

A moment where he realized he didn't know the sign for porn

_"-On the internet. But I know you're supposed to... set rules, or something like that"_

Blitzen nodded

"I've never done things but I've read about BDSM stuff before. I think I might actually have a book or two on it"

The dwarf mused

"Right, that's where we'll start, do some proper research on it. If we're going to do this we should do it right!"

Blitz said eagerly as he hopped up, now very excited about it. That was so like his dwarf, always eager for a project. He did pause to kiss Hearthstone before he hurried off though

"Thanks for talking about it. Even if it doesn't go well I promise it'll be worth trying"

He told him before hurrying to go find those books he apparently owned. Hearthstone let out a deep sigh as he sank back against the couch, running a hand through his hair, chest feeling tight from overwelling love for his boyfriend. Blitzen was going to be the death of him, but oh what a lovely death it would be......

  
_"Is it too tight?"_

"No, it's good, feels good"

It was a full week after the fight with the spider, and only now they were trying what they'd discussed that night. It had taken a while because Hearthstone wanted to be sure they had a fail-safe in place. A normal safe word could have been just fine, but he was way too nervous about getting caught up and missing Blitzen saying it. He couldn't stand the thought. So Blitzen had rigged up a simple little device instead. It was small and round, fit in the palm of his hand, and had three buttons. Each made it flash different colored lights, too bright to be missed. Green, orange and red, it a copy of the common stoplight safeword system. Green was go, orange to slow down or take a break, and red was a hard stop. It was perfect, and definitely soothed Hearth's nerves. They'd also decided if he did get nervous he could tap on Blitzen's thigh with two fingers to twice to know what his color was. Once they'd figured that out they'd just needed rope, easily acquired online. Simple red cotton rope ordered from a site that sold such things, with a few... other things that caught the couple's interest. But today they were just using the rope. Just wanted to start simple and slow, if things go well they can add those toys into the mix later.

And now finally, after all that prep, Hearthstone had Blitzen naked in their bedroom while he was still fully dressed, tying his boyfriend up. He was trying to do a similar position as when he'd been bound in webbing, with the ropes wrapping around many parts of his body, arms legs chest and one very carefully done loop around his neck, but with Blitz kneeling on their soft mattress instead. He had plans to make this last (if all went well) and figured it would be less straining if his dwarf wasn't on his feet. Hearth had Blitzen pressed against the headboard of the bed, carefully winding the ropes around so he was tightly pinned, arms above his head and legs spread just as before. Doing the knots took longer then he thought, and maybe Hearth had cheated with a little bit of rune magic, but it was done now. The elf sat back on his heels for a moment now it was done, admiring his handy work. Gods, Blitz was so beautiful. The red rope was so pretty against his dark skin and so tight around his curves. It wasn't often he got to admire his boyfriend completely naked like this. Sure they had sex pretty regularly but he was a bit... shy. He usually focused on the act itself, too nervous to slow down and enjoy the little parts, like how pretty Blitzen was naked. But now he had his boyfriend tied up and on display just for him... Well, Hearthstone was feeling very bold now. They had all day if Blitz didn't want him taking his time he could let him know. The rune-caster idly dragged his fingers down his chest over his stomach, watching goosebumps rase in his wake and how he shivered at his touch. Hearth couldn't get over how gorgeous he was, the perfect mix of soft roundness and hard muscles with skin like velvet. Its moments like this it was easy to see how Blitzen was the son of a love goddess. Actually speaking of that... He put his hands on the dwarf's thighs (Savoring the quick inhale Blitz took when he did) and pushed his legs further apart to get a better look at those parts of him. He'd barely even touched him yet but just tying him up had Blitzen hard and dripping. Hearth lightly touched his cock, thicker then it was long, and then moved his hand down, down to his balls which he took a moment to cup, and then down even more to the wet slit hidden behind them. He could still remember the shock when he'd first seen Blitzen naked and realized he had both a dick and vagina. Blitzen had been just as shocked he hadn't known that. Apparently it was pretty common for Svartalf dwarves to be born intersex. Something to do with Freya also being the goddess of ferity. Hearthstone didn't mind it, he'd love Blitzen with any parts, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't fascinate him. Blitz didn't like him looking though. He didn't mind Hearth touching there but didn't enjoy being looked at. And the elf knew exactly why. If it wasn't for his clothing skills Blitzen hated any unnecessary attention on him. Hearthstone still didn't completely get it, when the dwarf was so breathtakingly gorgeous and wonderful and smart.... Then again he wasn't very good at taking those same complements either, so he figured he didn't have room to cretic. But now he had Blitzen tied up and at his mercy, and damn it he was going to admire him like he always wanted.

Hearthstone realized that was part of the appeal of this. He had control over Blitzen, but Blitz had the power to make him stop any time he wanted because by every god out there if Hearth saw that light flash orange or red he'd stop no matter what they were in the middle of. The safety nets they'd set up made him more willing to test the waters, explore and risk making a mistake, knowing he had something to catch him. So Hearth had no shame at all as he spread his boyfriend's pussy open with nimble fingers to get a good look at the soft pink flesh. He felt Blitzen try to squirm, but didn't have a lot of slack to do much but shiver. Hearth looked up to see him blushing all the way from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders

"H-Hearth..."

He groaned, very clearly embarrassed. Hearthstone paused for a moment to see if he'd press one of the stop buttons but no flashing lights came. So instead he smirked innocently like he had no idea why Blitz was so flustered, before pressing a chaste kiss to his clit. He felt the thud reverberate through the bed as the dwarf tossed his head back against the headboard, a downright delicious expression twisting up his face. Wow. He was so worked up and they'd barely even started. Hearth licked his lips, feeling a deep... hunger in his chest. Just seeing Blitzen tied up had been one thing, but now, seeing him enjoy being tied up.... He wanted to see just how crazy he could make him. If this was how turned on he was from just being tied down, Hearthstone desperately wanted to see what would happen if he teased. And given that Blitz wasn't about to go anywhere he decided that was just what he was going to do. He pressed his lips to the dwarf's clit once again, and then trailed kisses up, over his balls to nuzzle the base of his cock. It twitched excitedly as Blitzen tried to arch into his touch, straining against the ropes.

_"So eager, it's cute"_

Hearthstone signed as he pulled back, Blitz whining when he stopped touching him. The dwarf glared poutingly as he panted a bit

"Am not, you're just being a tease"

He grumbled. Hearth cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy

_"I don't think I am, I've barely even done anything yet"_

He replied smugly as Blitz groaned with frustration

"Well do something then"

_"If you insist"_

Hearthstone replied before wrapping a hand around his boyfriend's cock and pressing up against his body, nipping at his collar bones and chest. He felt the vibrations of Blitzen's moan in his chest as he stroked his shaft. Sometimes he wished he could hear the sounds he made.... But those thoughts never lasted long. If he hadn't been born deaf he'd never even have met Blitzen. And besides, the faces he made were more than satisfying. Hearth moved down his dwarf's chest, flicking his tongue over one of his nipples, giving a twist of the hand around the dark-skinned male's dick. He ran his free hand over Blitz's side and stomach, enjoying the feel of the cotton rope against his smooth skin. The rune-caster took his time moving his hand down until finally, his fingers dipped into Blitzen's wet folds. Hearthstone already knew all of his buttons, where he was most sensitive, so it didn't take long at all to work his dwarf up to the edge. He waited till the last possible second, when Blitzen was trembling and his breath coming quick, thighs twitching uncontrollably. It was then that he let go and pulled back, leaving him right on the edge. Blitz swore as he jerked against the ropes, body arching as he tried to chase after his touch, desperately needing a little more to push him over. Hearthstone just watched him through lidded hungry eyes. The edge faded and Blitzen calmed back down, panting and flushed, looking frustrated from the build-up with no finish.

"Nng... That was fuckin' mean"

He mumbled once he'd caught his breath

_"You're the one who told me to do something"_

The elf replied

"I didn't think that something would be more teasing. Not sure I'd have let you tie me up if I'd known you were going to be so cruel"

  
Blitzen said, making Hearth frown. He hadn't pressed a stop button but still.... He tapped two fingers against his boyfriend's thigh, just to be sure. The flash of green light answered in record time, Blitz stopping pouting for a moment to give him a reassuring look. Hearthstone relaxed and smirked again. So, he wanted to play games then.

_"Cruel? I think I've been pretty nice so far, maybe I should start being mean on purpose if you think this is me being cruel"_

He signed before slipping a hand back between the dwarf's legs, pressing two fingers into his pussy to rub his inner walls. Blitzen choked on his reply as he gasped at the feeling

"Ah...! H-Hearthstone-!"

He moaned as Hearth took his cock into his mouth, teasingly sucking on the head. The elf moaned himself at the taste. He loved oral. Blitzen always tasted so good, hot and sweet with just the hint of slaty. Hearth wasn't sure why he always tasted so good if it was just because it was Blitz or something in the dwarf's diet, didn't really matter. What did matter was right now he had all the time in the world to get his fill. Hearthstone took his cock deeper into his throat, swallowing around him as he kept working his fingers in his pussy. Blitzen shuddered as he tried to rock his hips but the ropes held him tight, completely helpless to do anything but take only what Hearth would give him. The rune-caster looked up at him as he sucked on his dick gently, tonguing at the slit, watching Blitz's face. After working him up to near orgasm once it was even easier to do so again. With him in Hearthstone's mouth he could draw him even closer to the edge without letting him over, able to tell the way his penis twitched when he was close to cumming compared to when it simply twitched in arousal. He could also tell Blitzen was trying hard to pretend like he wasn't close, struggling to hold still and keep his breathing even. Hearth smirked around his cock. Cute, thinking he could sneak one past him. Unforenetly for Blitz, he could read him better than any book. He drew him right up to edge, just another second away from cumming, and only then did he stop and pull away again. Blitzen thrashed, struggling against his bonds as he cried out.

"N-nnno damn it!"

He whined as Hearthstone just smiled sweetly while watching him squirm. He'd left his fingers in the dwarf's pussy to feel the desperate twitches and squeezes as Blitzen tired to find enough stimulation to get off. But he gave him nothing, just something to clench around. Once his body finally calmed back down. Hearthstone gave him a second, a minute to catch his breath and call for a pause or stop if he needed it. But no colored light came, so Hearth leaned in and kissed him as he slowly started to finger him again, moving his thumb to rub his clit as he felt Blitz whine against his lips.

And that was the game for the next hour. Hearth would touch him, tease him, taste him, but not let Blitzen cum. And Blitzen would struggle to sneak one by him. But he couldn't, Hearthstone was too good at this game. Unable to squirm or even rock his hips Blitz had no chance to winning. He edged him again and again as he fingered him, slowly adding fingers and working him open until his juices dripped down Heath's arm. It took 5 or 6 rounds of edging for Blitzen to break. Hearthstone pulled back, leaving him on the edge again, and Blitz sobbed

"H-Hearthstone, please! I.. I can't- please please I need you"

The dwarf begged, blabbering desperately as tears pricked his eyes. Hearth faltered at the sight of tears and quickly pressed back up against him as he cupped Blitzen's cheek, instantly worried he'd gone too far and pushed too hard. But Blitz just shook his head

"No-! no, don't stop. I don't wanna stop but I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me, please fuck- I'll do anything Hearth"

He pleaded for it like a dying man would for water. Hearthstone swallowed hard as he felt his face heat up. Seeing Blitzen like this, wanting him so badly, went right to his so far ignored cock making it twitch eagerly in his pants. Maybe another day he'd see if he could take Blitz past this, if he could leave him completely incoherent with need, but not today. Today he didn't have it in him to deny his lovely dwarf any longer. Hearth kissed him, hard and passionate, as he reached out with his other hand to fumble in bedside table for lube and a condom. Blitzen kissed him back needly, continuing to beg against his lips but Hearth couldn't tell what exactly he was saying. The elf was too busy unzipping his jeans to pull his dick out. Blitz squirmed and tried to spread his legs further as Hearthstone fumbled with the condom. Finally, he managed to rip the wrapper off and get the condom on before opening the lube bottle, slicking himself up.

"Huuurry please I need it, hurry up"

Blitzen whined as he struggled against the ropes desperately. And Hearthstone couldn't say no when he was begging like that, kissing the dwarf lovingly as he lined up. He took his time slowly pushing into his wet tight heat. He might have moaned, Hearth can't be sure. He knows Blitz moaned though. He felt the vibrations against his lips and in Blitzen's chest. The rune-caster couldn't help himself, losing control for a moment as his hips jerked forward a bit too quick and hard, sheathing his cock completely inside him in one go. Blitzen tossed his head back with a cry, tensing up. Hearthstone froze immediately. He was sure he'd hurt him and was about to pull back out when he felt something hot splash against his stomach. Hearth blinked and looked down with surprise. Had he really...? Yes, Blitzen had cum just from him putting his dick into him. The short male shuddered with aftershocks before he went limp against the ropes, panting for breath. He blushed once he'd come back down enough to be aware

"H-Hearth I- Mmn"

Blitzen started to speak but was silenced as Hearthstone tiled his face up by gripping his chin to kiss him hungrily. The dwarf couldn't help but melt into it and kiss him back, whimpering against his lips. Hearth finally pulled back after a good minute of just making out, face flushed and breathing heavily as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend, cock still buried deep inside him. He didn't want to stop yet... The elf gave an experimental rock of his hips, watching Blitzen's face as he did. Blitz's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a downright embarrassing sound that he was very glad Hearth couldn't hear, squirming from overstimulation. But he didn't want to stop yet either. It was an intense feeling after having already just cum but not exactly a bad one. Just... a lot. Hearthstone waited for a moment to see if he would call for a pause or stop, but once he didn't the rune-caster slowly pulled out and then snapped his hips forward again, hard. Blitzen cried out, struggling to decide if he wanted to pull away or press closer for more. Didn't really matter though, he was bound too tight to move as Hearthstone started to fuck him. He had no choice but to just take it.

Hearth wanted to draw it out, make this moment last, but just couldn't control himself. And Blitzen wasn't helping with the way he was squirming against his bonds, trying to meet the elf's thrusts even as he sobbed from how sensitive he was. Hearthstone kissed him again as he got a grip on some of the ropes tying him down, using it as leverage to get deeper and thrust harder. Blitz was barely able to focus enough to kiss him back but still tired, whimpering against the pale elf's lips. Hearth couldn't last long. Not after all that teasing, not with how good Blitzen looked tied up and begging for him. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he couldn't hold back and came with a strangled keen, shuddering as he clung to Blitzen. But he wasn't quite done yet. After all, Blitzen hadn't gone soft yet, he bet the dwarf has one more in him. Once he'd caught his breath Hearthstone leaned back, not pulling out of him yet, wrapping a hand around Blitz's cock. He whimpered desperately

"Nnng H-Hearthstone I-I don't know if I can"

He panted. Hearth pressed his forehead to Blitzen's, letting go to sign quickly

_"You can, I know you've got one more in you"_

The dwarf groaned helplessly as he started to stroke his shaft again.

"Ah....! Ahhh H... HEARTH!!!"

Blitzen practically screamed as he came again, shaking himself to pieces. He went limp immediately after, would have collapsed onto Hearthstone if not for the ropes still holding him. The rune-caster nuzzled him, pressing kisses to his face as he pulled out of him. Even once he freed Blitzen's arms was pretty useless for the cleanup, just dropping their little safety light device and wrapping his arms around Hearth, completely spent and now only interested in cuddling his boyfriend. Hearthstone let him even though it made finishing untying him a bit more difficult. He couldn't blame him. The experience had been amazing and left him satisfied in that sleepy exhausted way only could only get from either a good meal or some good sex, and he was more than ready for a good nap. But he needed to clean up first, and make sure Blitzen was taken care of. Luckily since they'd planned well everything he needed for that he could grab without getting up. Once Blitzen was freed Hearthstone leaning over to grab the washcloth, cleaning him off before getting rid of the condom. Then he took a minute to check the dwarf for rope burn, gently touching his arms and chest. Some marks but nothing that wouldn't fade in an hour. The hardest part was trying to find out if Blitzen wanted some water before they passed out, having to poke him repeatedly before the dwarf opened his eyes and looked at him

_"Water?"_

He asked, very glad that sign was one-handed and he didn't have to let go of Blitz. Blitzen shook his head

"Mmn No. Just hold me"

He mumbled sleepily. Hearth's chest ached with love for him, pressing a kiss to the dwarf's forehead as he obeyed his request. They just lay like that for a good while. Hearthstone thought Blitzen had fallen asleep already and was pretty close to joining him when he was poked in the chest. The elf blinked his eyes open sleepily to look at him

"That was... Really amazing... I'd do it again for sure. What'd you think?"

Blitzen asked him. Hearthstone didn't have the right signs to fully explain how amazing it had been, so instead, he signed

  
_"It was fantastic. I'd do it again too, and more"_

His dwarf grinned at that answer and kissed him, burying his work-worn fingers in Hearth's pale blonde hair. When Blitzen pulled back he muttered

"I love you"

Hearthstone blushed bright green like a fumbling virgin, as if he hadn't just had kinky bondage sex. He fumbled a bit but managed to sign back

_"I love you too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy is this the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. It ended up fluffier then planned but I wouldn't change a thing. I might make this a series, of Blitz and Hearth's sexual explorations, so if you have an idea you'd like to see leave it in the comments and maybe I'll be inspired. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
